Brincadeira de criança
by RogerFanfics
Summary: Zeno tinha pedido para Goku levar alguém para brincar com ele. E se esse "alguém" fosse Arale? Certamente uma dupla dessas precisaria de um responsável.


Daishinkan observou atentamente a criança que tinha sido trazida para brincar com seu mestre. Ela tinha cabelo roxo e usava uma espécie de chapéu que curiosamente tinha gravado em sua frente "Arale". Vestia um macacão azul e blusa rosa por baixo.

— Oi! — Zeno foi o primeiro a se dirigir a garota.

— Vamos brincar? — A menina alegre foi direto ao ponto e imediatamente as duas crianças animadas saíram correndo pelo recinto.

Apesar do sorriso que Daishinkan demonstrava, ele estava levemente preocupado. Por que será que o Saiyajin tinha trazido aquela menina para brincar com seu senhor? Poderia ser perigoso para ela.

Mas ele não podia negar que ela lhe lembrava Son Goku. A reação da menina tinha sido a mesma do Saiyajin quando conheceu Zeno. Cansado de formular teorias, ele decide sair de lá para cumprir com outros afazeres.

— Senhor Zeno, preciso me retirar por alguns instantes. Voltarei em breve. — Ele avisou, mas seu senhor estava ocupado correndo de um lado para o outro e não deu atenção.

Meia hora se passou e o conselheiro voltou para o local.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Ele piscou algumas vezes tentando processar a cena em frente à ele.

Em uma pilastra do local, encontrava-se um dos guardas de Zeno, o corpo quase todo enterrado no mármore quebrado não se mexia. Do outro lado do grande salão, o segundo guarda jazia deitado no chão completamente inconsciente.

Ficou preocupado, afinal não sentia nenhum ki naquele lugar. Andou cautelosamente pelo local em busca de Zeno. Aos poucos começou a escutar risadinhas vindas de trás do trono de seu senhor.

— ESTÁ COM VOCÊ! — Arale gritou saindo de seu esconderijo e dando uma forte cabeçada na barriga de Daishinkan, que foi jogado a poucos metros de onde estava.

— Ela é boa nisso, né? — Zeno saiu do esconderijo rindo junto a Arale.

Daishinkan suspirou aliviado, os guardas tinham sido vítimas de uma pequena brincadeira de Arale e Zeno. Levantou tirando a poeira da roupa e percebeu que as crianças tinham desaparecido. Como os guardas estavam inconscientes, teria que participar da brincadeira.

Vasculhou o lugar em busca das crianças, porém aquilo estava mais difícil do que imaginava. Obviamente não conseguia sentir o ki de seu senhor, mas não entendia o porquê de não sentir o ki da menina. Escutou um barulho atrás de uma pilastra e em um piscar de olhos já estava na origem do ruído.

— Te peguei! — Arale que estava escondida, foi rapidamente pega.

Ela se debatia alegremente tentando escapar do conselheiro, sem se importar se seu pé chutava o rosto do mesmo. Daishinkan estava fazendo o que podia para não machucá-la, mas infelizmente, isso não foi possível. Quando involuntariamente apertou o pescoço da menina, a cabeça da mesma se separou do corpo indo parar a poucos metros de distância de onde estavam.

— O que aconteceu? — Zeno saiu de seu esconderijo.

Daishinkan soltou o corpo imediatamente e tentou explicar, mas antes que fosse capaz, uma cena surpreende os dois.

O corpo de Arale andava por conta própria, se aproximando da cabeça pegando-a e a encaixando de volta ao corpo.

— Wow! — Zeno admirava a cena com os olhos brilhando.

— Interessante, ela é um androide. Foi por isso que não consegui sentir seu ki. — Daishinkan comentou finalmente entendendo a situação.

— Arale Kick! — A menina tentou dar uma voadora no conselheiro, mas ele desviou no último instante.

Se virou para Arale esperando um segundo golpe, porém Zeno o pega por trás tampando sua visão com as mãos. Enquanto tentava tirá-lo de perto de si da maneira mais respeitável possível, a menina parte para cima dele.

Os três caem no chão rolando. Zeno ainda tampava a visão de Daishinkan enquanto Arale puxava seu cabelo e bochecha com força. Após muita confusão, as crianças finalmente soltam o conselheiro, deixando-o bagunçado no chão.

Se levantou ligeiramente curioso. Seu mestre nunca foi de fazer brincadeiras agitadas como aquela. Mas era interessante ver os dois trabalhando em equipe. Enquanto a menina violenta estava focada no ataque, seu mestre inocente tinha foco em atrapalhar suas defesas.

— Tente nos pegar! — Zeno pediu e saiu correndo com Arale pelo local.

O conselheiro já tinha cuidado de muitos filhos, brincar com os dois seria fácil.

— Tudo bem, eu vou brincar com vocês. — Sorriu largo.

Liberou boa parte de seu imenso ki preparado para dar tudo de si naquela brincadeira. Apesar de ambos serem jovens entusiasmados, uma hora ou outra toda aquela energia acabaria.

∼ Horas depois ∼

— Arale! Você precisa voltar! — Goku gritou pelo corredor.

— Fala mais baixo, Goku! Você está em recinto sagrado! — Whis o alertou.

— Hehehe, foi mau.

Caminharam até a sala do trono de Zeno e quando chegam, ficam completamente apavorados. O grande salão tinha sido quase todo destruído. O chão apresentava vários buracos, todas as pilastras tinham virado ruínas e uma parte de cima do trono tinha sido arrancada.

No centro da bagunça se depararam com uma cena que, se não fosse preocupante, seria cômica. Daishinkan estava sentado no chão completamente atônito. A pele anteriormente azulada estava branca e em cima de sua cabeça, Arale pulava alegremente rindo, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos grisalhos. Enquanto isso, Zeno puxava alegremente o braço dele chamando-o para brincar mais.

— Aiaiai, o senhor está bem? — Goku correu na direção das crianças e logo em seguida, tirou Arale de cima da cabeleira bagunçada do pai de Whis.

— Goku! Seja bem vindo! — Zeno cumprimentou antes de se virar para Arale, que estava de baixo do braço do moreno. — Foi muito divertido, né?

Ambas as crianças riram. Goku fez menção de rir, mas se deteve assim que percebeu o olhar sério de Whis. Se aproximou de Daishinkan, que ainda continuava no chão em choque.

— Me desculpe. — O Saiyajin fez uma reverência e saiu correndo de lá carregando Arale consigo.

— Eu sinto muito, meu pai. — Whis se desculpou pelo comportamento da menina e saiu de lá rapidamente.

Foi apenas quando viu Goku e Whis levarem a menina embora que ele suspirou aliviado. Sentiu Zeno puxar sua roupa tentando chamar a sua atenção.

— Ela é bem legal e bonitinha, né? — Comentou sorridente.

Daishinkan se surpreendeu com a última palavra utilizada pelo seu senhor. Entretanto a curiosidade desapareceu, assim que escutou a próxima frase de Zeno, sentiu vontade de desmaiar.

— Ela poderia vir brincar mais vezes, né?


End file.
